


Как испортить Рождество (но потом все исправить)

by bravo_Stiles (Lorgo)



Series: В случае проблем со Скайуокерами звони Оби-Вану [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorgo/pseuds/bravo_Stiles
Summary: Хакс празднует свое первое Рождество в семейном кругу Скайуокеров. И Кайло, конечно же, обязательно нужно все испортить.





	Как испортить Рождество (но потом все исправить)

**Author's Note:**

> MAY THE 4TH BE WITH US!

— Ну что же, — решительно сказал Энакин, — самое время доставать подарки.

Хакс, который уже смотреть не мог на еду, был с ним согласен. Что угодно, лишь бы больше не есть. Откуда он мог знать, что в семье Кайло ужину придавали такое значение? Может, конечно, виной всему было Рождество — и то, что Хакс впервые праздновал что-то со Скайуокерами-Соло, а значит, они хотели произвести на него впечатление — но он всерьез опасался, что если съест еще хотя бы кусочек, он лопнет.

Кайло поднялся из-за стола и принес всем подарки, с неожиданной для себя педантичностью расставив их рядом с каждым, после чего плюхнулся на стул обратно. Хакс рассматривал небольшие коробочки, которые предстояло вскрыть, и вдруг почувствовал себя почти счастливым — даже несмотря на то, что этот вечер был изрядно нервным, а сам он чувствовал себя все это время так, будто его препарировали.

У него давненько не было такого _семейного_ — и уютного — Рождества. Пока он не съехал от отца, они отмечали этот праздник совсем не так — если отмечали вообще. А когда Хакс съехался с Фазмой, традиция продолжилась — оба были слишком прагматичными, чтобы тратить деньги и ресурсы на такие эфемерные понятия как «праздничное настроение» и «дух Рождества».

Теперь Хакс думал, что, пожалуй, это было зря. Потому что отмечать Рождество оказалось… приятно. Особенно — в кругу семьи, которая, как он надеялся, когда-нибудь станет ему почти родной.

— Начнем? — спросила Лея. — Думаю, право первому открывать подарки мы предоставим Армитажу. Ты не против?

— Нет, мэм, — чуть улыбнулся Хакс.

— Тогда открывай мой, — встрял Кайло. — Крайний справа. Тебе понравится.

Хакс взял в руки сверток в подарочной оранжевой бумаге, перевитый серой лентой. Не слишком тяжелый, относительно мягкий…

Может, это перчатки, которые он хотел? Нет, сверток для них великоват. В любом случае, было интересно, что же там.

Хакс развязал ленту и бережно развернул бумагу. Под ней скрывалась черная ткань, которую он выудил и развернул.

И… Он считал, что это отличное Рождество?

Кайло умудрился его испортить, потому что подарил ему _юбку_.

Чертову черную юбку «совсем как у японских школьниц», про которую он когда-то говорил спьяну, Хакс это отлично помнил.

За столом царило молчание.

— Это, наверное, мне, — наконец подала голос Лея. — Бен, ты перепутал подарки.

— Нет, — самодовольно ответил Кайло. — Это для Арми. Как я и обещал. Тебе нравится?

Хакс все-таки оторвал взгляд от проклятой юбки и обвел взглядом сидящих за столом. Оби-Ван как всегда был невозмутим, Энакин ободряюще улыбался, Хан нехорошо смотрел на Кайло, Лея прижала ладонь ко рту, Люк старательно делал вид, что находится не здесь, и только Кайло сиял так, словно его обмотали гирляндой.

Хакс медленно сложил юбку, так же медленно завернул ее обратно в бумагу, повернулся к Кайло и, взяв его за затылок, ткнул лицом в тарелку.

А затем поднялся и молча вышел из столовой. Зашел в ванную комнату и плеснул водой себе в лицо, после чего оперся руками о раковину, глядя, как стекает по ней вода.

Настроение из отличного стало на редкость паршивым. С другой стороны, чего он ждал? Рождество всегда было отвратительным праздником; разве стояло надеяться, что в этот раз все будет по-другому?

За дверью слышались отголоски ругани. Кажется, Хан и Лея решили отчитать непутевого сына за неправильный выбор партнера — кто обрадуется, если сын встречается с извращенцем, ждущим в подарок юбку, — а тот ожидаемо распсиховался. Ничего нового. Праздник был безнадежно испорчен.

Хакс не знал, как теперь смотреть в глаза чете Соло. Не знал также, остаться ему и попытаться сделать вид, что ничего не произошло, или тихо уйти — находиться в этом доме сейчас не было никакого желания, равно как и видеть семью Кайло. Да и самого его тоже.

Хакс зажмурился и помотал головой. С силой провел ладонями по лицу, да так и застыл с закрытыми глазами, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок и остудить злость и стыд. Решения надо принимать взвешенно, а не как сейчас, на эмоциях.

За шумом воды он не услышал, как дверь в ванную открылась, и вздрогнул, когда его обняли.

— Уйди, — глухо сказал Хакс, отлично зная, чьи руки его держат и чья грудь сейчас прижимается к его спине.

— Нет, — как всегда безапелляционно заявил Кайло и провел носом по его шее.

— Ты конченный, — зло ответил на это Хакс. — Полный придурок и кретин. Видеть тебя не хочу.

— Ну, значит, я постою за твоей спиной и не дам тебе обернуться.

Хакс вздохнул, но выворачиваться из объятий не стал. Он просто будет игнорировать Кайло, пока ему не надоест, вот и все. 

— Извини, — вдруг тихо сказал тот. — Правда, извини. Я решил, что тебе понравится моя идея, но как-то не подумал, что тебе будет неудобно получать этот подарок при _них_. Я не хотел тебя обидеть или поставить в неловкое положение.

Сказать, что Хакс удивился — значило бы ничего не сказать. Кажется, это был первый раз на его памяти, когда Кайло просил прощения за свое поведение. Обычно он пытался защищаться и не чувствовал никакой вины.

Магия Рождества? Глупости, конечно, нет. Просто, похоже, кто-то начал взрослеть.

— Хакс, — как-то жалобно проговорил Кайло — и, видимо, чтобы подмазаться, назвал его по фамилии, а не стал вредничать, как обычно. — Слушай, мне правда жаль. Я не хочу, чтобы ты на меня злился. Что мне сделать?

— Удавиться, — все-таки не выдержал Хакс и открыл глаза, глядя в зеркало — Кайло в отражении после этих слов стал совсем уж несчастным. — Ты чем вообще думал? Кем теперь меня считает твоя мать? Она не как твой дед, для нее это наверняка какое-то ужасное извращение. Ты только для этого меня с ней знакомил? Чтобы она всеми силами старалась заставить любимого сына расстаться со странным, ненормальным и недостойным его парнем?

— Я все им объяснил, — попытался защититься Кайло. — Мама вовсе так не думает, она сразу поняла, что это была моя идея. Слышал бы ты, как она на меня орала. А отец вообще сказал, что я чудовище, и если ты меня после этого бросишь, то поделом мне.

Хакс в ответ на это промолчал. Значит, Лея и Хан не посчитали его извращенцем?..

— Ты же меня не бросишь? — забеспокоился Кайло. — Хакс, не надо меня бросать! Я люблю тебя, и мне никто другой не нужен, и если ты меня бросишь, моя жизнь будет кончена. Я больше не буду так делать, честно!

Хакс тяжело вздохнул и развернулся. В глазах Кайло плясала нешуточная паника, и хорошо бы, конечно, еще немного помучить его неизвестностью, но…

Но он сказал, что любит его. Тоже, кажется, в первый раз.

Это многого стоило.

— Не брошу, — сухо сказал Хакс. — Но еще один такой случай — и мы возьмем перерыв на месяц. И тогда молись, чтобы я за это спокойное время без твоих выходок не решил, что без тебя мне лучше.

Кайло осторожно улыбнулся.

— То есть, я прощен?

— Нет. Прощение тебе придется заслужить.

Впрочем, Хакс понимал, что такое послабление для Кайло равносильно тому, что его слова принесли свои плоды. Правда, Хакс действительно злился на него чуть меньше — так что в какой-то степени он был прав.

И, видимо, чтобы отпраздновать свою победу, Кайло мягко поцеловал его. Хакс укусил его за губу в отместку, но ответил на поцелуй, запутывая пальцы в его волосах.

Пожалуй, он никуда не уйдет сегодня.

И все вместе они постараются исправить это Рождество.


End file.
